toon_disneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Toon Disney (UK
Toon Disney Is a British television channel that aired alongside the Bristish versions of Disney Channel and Playhouse Disney. It was launched the same day as Playhouse Disney It aired the same shows as Disney Channel, Excluding live-action shows like such as Lizzie McGuire, Smart Guy and Boy Meets World. Presentation Where Toon Disney UK was launched, It used the same logostyle as the main Disney Channel. in 2003, Toon Disney adopted a new logo, with new idents and graphins created by CA Sqaure. The logo was also adopted by Toon Disney US in 2005. Shows That Aired on Toon Disney *101 Dalmatians: The Series (2000-2003) *Aladdin (2000-2004) *American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-2006) *Atomic Betty (2005) *Blazing Dragons *Bobby's World *Bonkers (2000-2004) *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2005-2006) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2001-2006) *Care Bears *CatDog (2003-2006) *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *Darkwing Duck *Dave The Barbarian (2005-2006) *Donald's Quack Attack (2003-2004) *DuckTales (2000-2006) *Eek! The Cat (2000-2006) *Extreme Ghostbusters (2003-2006) *Fillmore! (2003-2006) *Garfield and Friends (2004) *Gargoyles *Godzilla *Goof Troop *Gummi Bears *Healthcilff *Hercules: The Animated Series *House of Mouse *Insepector Gadget (2003-2004) *Jumanji (2000-2006) *Jungle Cubs *Kim Possible (2005-2006) *Lilo & Stitch: The Series *Lloyd in Space *Mad Jack The Pirate (2000-2005) *Marsupilami (2000-2003) *Men in Black: The Series (2000-2003) *Mickey's Mouse Tracks *Mickey Mouse Works (2004-2006) *Mighty Ducks *Mother Goose and Grimm *Muppet Babies (2000-2005) *My Little Pony *Ned's Newt (2000-2005) *Oggy and The Cockroaches (2000-2004, 2005) *Ozzy & Drix (2003-2005) *Pepper Ann (2001-2003) *Quack Pack (2003-2006) *Ratz (2003-2004) *Sabrina: The Animated Series (2002-2004) *Sabrina's Secret Life (2004-2005) *Sonic Underground (2003-2004) *Stickin' Around (2001-2005) *TaleSpin *Teacher's Pet *Teamo Supremo *The Adventures of Sam (2005) *The Legend of Tarzan (2003-2006) *The Little Mermaid *The Mummy: Animated Series (2003) *The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh (2004-2005) *The Plucky Duck Show (2000-2003) *The Proud Family (2002-2005) *The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show (2000-2003) *The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper (2003-2006) *The Weekenders (2003-2005) *The Wuzzles *Totally Spies (2003-2005) *Timon and Pumbaa *Raw Toonage (2004) *Recess (2000-2006) Schedules Friday 20 October 2000 06:00 - Recess 06:20 - Darkwing Duck 06:45 - Blazing Dragons 07:10 - Hercules 07:30 - Aladdin 08:00 - DuckTales 11:00 - Eek! the Cat 14:00 - Timon and Pumbaa 17:00 - Recess 19:00 - DuckTales 19:25 - Aladdin 19:50 - Oggy and The Cockroaches 20:05 - Hercules 20:30 - The Little Mermaid 21:00 - Recess 21:30 - Aladdin 22:00 - Sign Off Monday 20 November 2004 06:00 - The Legend of Tarzan 06:25 - Aladdin 07:10 - Fillmore! 07:45 - Ratz 08:30 - Jumanji 09:10 - Recess 09:55 - Sabrina 10:20 - The Weekenders 10:35 - Pepper Ann 11:00 - Men In Black: The Series 11:20 - Lloyd in Space 11:45 - Fillmore! Double Bill 12:25 - Kim Possible 12:50 - Buzz Lightyear on Star Command 13:15 - Extreme Ghostbusters Double Bill 14:00 - Recess 14:25 - For Better or For Worse 14:50 - Classic Cartoons 14:55 - Recess 15:10 - Recess 15:25 - Recess 15:35 - Oggy and The Cockroaches 16:00 - Extreme Ghostbusters 17:00 - The Weekenders Double Bill 17:35 - For Better or For Worse Double Bill 18:20 - Hercules 18:40 - The Weekenders 18:55 - Classic Cartoons 19:00 - Pepper Ann 19:20 - CatDog 21:00 - The Weekenders Double Bill 21:35 - Extreme Ghostbusters 23:00 - Ratz 23:15 - Qauck Pack 01:00 - Aladdin 01:25 - Buzz Lightyear on Star Command 04:30 - Sabrina 04:55 - The Weekenders 05:10 - For Better or For Worse 05:35 - Teamo Supremo Double Bill Friday 11 March 2005 05:25 - Extreme Ghostbusters 05:45 - Extreme Ghostbusters 06:10 - The Weekenders 06:30 - The Weekenders 06:45 - Recess 07:00 - Sabrina 07:30 - Sabrina 08:00 - Buzz Lightyear on Star Command 08:30 - Buzz Lightyear on Star Command 09:00 - Movie: The Rescuers 10:55 - Men in Black 11:20 - Men in Black 11:40 - Movie: Dumbo 13:30 - Movie: Rugrats Go Wild 15:55 - Sabrina 16:20 - Sabrina 16:40 - Sabrina 17:00 - The Weekenders 17:20 - Atomic Betty 17:40 - Classic Cartoons 17:45 - Oggy and The Cockroaches 18:10 - Aladdin 18:35 - The Legend of Tarzan 19:00 - Hercules 19:25 - Movie: Monsters Inc. 21:00 - Ratz 21:25 - Extreme Ghostbusters 21:50 - Extreme Ghostbusters 22:15 - Extreme Ghostbusters 22:40 - Extreme Ghostbusters 23:05 - Classic Cartoons 23:10 - Recess 23:25 - The Weekenders 23:45 - Buzz Lightyear on Star Command 00:15 - Atomic Betty 00:35 - Hercules 01:00 - Hercules 01:25 - Hercules 01:45 - Hercules 02:05 - Hercules 02:25 - Movie: Rugrats Go Wild 04:00 - The Legend of Tarzan 04:25 - Extreme Ghostbusters 04:50 - Atomic Betty 05:10 - Classic Cartoons 05:15 - Kim Possible Triple Bill - The Plucky Duck Show 06:29 - The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper Triple Bill - CatDog Triple Bill - Blazing Dragons 07: 30 Category:Channel